bastelstubefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Demoszene
right|thumb|250px|jährliches Treffen der Demoszene auf der [[Breakpoint]] Die Demoszene entwickelte sich unter Anhängern der Computerszene in den 1980er-Jahren während der Blütezeit der 8-Bit-Systeme. Ihre Mitglieder erzeugen mit Computerprogrammen auf Rechnern so genannte Demos – Digitale Kunst, meist in Form von musikalisch unterlegten Echtzeit-Animationen. Mittlerweile ist die Demoszene zu einem etablierten Kreis innerhalb der Computerszene geworden; auf verschiedenen Veranstaltungen stellen sie Ihre Werke auf Großleinwänden vor und die Demoszene bahnt sich langsam aber sicher ihren Weg in die Museen und auf die progressiven Film und Videofestivals. Heute wird vorwiegend auf herkömmlichen PCs programmiert, aber auch Dutzende anderer Plattformen, von der Xbox bis zum Game Boy halten für die Programmierkünste her. Im deutschsprachigen Raum werden die Demo und das Demo synonym verwendet. Die Demoszene ist im wesentlichen auf Europa beschränkt; in den USA und in Asien existieren nur relativ kleine Ableger. Geschichte Die heutige Demoszene legt Wert darauf, in keinem Zusammenhang zur Cracker- bzw. Warez-Szene zu stehen. Während sich letztere mit der Verbreitung illegaler Kopien beschäftigt, widmet die Demoszene ihre Zeit dem Kunstaspekt der Computer. Nicht jeder heutige Demoszener war zwangsläufig ein ehemaliger Cracker oder auch nur Teil einer solchen Gruppe, aber viele Mitglieder früherer Cracker-Gruppen sind heute in der Demoszene. Das liegt daran, dass zu einem guten Crack ein kunstvoll gestaltetes Intro gehört. Diese Werke ehemaliger Cracker-Gruppen stellen den wichtigsten künstlerischen Einfluss auf die Demoszene dar und begründen auch die Entstehung der heutigen Demoszene. Ursprünge right|thumb|Commodore 64 – eine der ersten und populärsten Plattformen für Intros und Demos Die ersten Ansätze fand die Demoszene während der Hochkonjunktur der 8-Bit-Computer, insbesondere der Commodore 64 (Markteinführung 1983), Atari 800 und Schneider/Amstrad CPC. In dieser Zeit wurden massenhaft Computerspiele auf den Markt gebracht, die meistens mit einem Kopierschutz auf Software-Ebene versehen waren, um die illegale Vervielfältigung zu verhindern. Dadurch entstanden so genannte Cracker-Gruppen, die sich darauf spezialisierten, den Kopierschutz durch Manipulation am Programm zu entfernen. Diese Szene wuchs relativ schnell und einzelne Gruppen begannen eine Art Wettbewerb darum, wer als erster bei den beliebtesten Spielen den Kopierschutz entfernte (cracked) und die kopierbare Fassung (Crack) anschließend der Allgemeinheit bereitstellte (released). Traditionell wurden die veröffentlichten Spiele mit einem Intro versehen. Anfänglich war das ein kleines Programm, das vor dem eigentlichen Spiel ablief und Computermusik und Computeranimationen zeigte. Zusätzlich wurden meist Scrolltexte verwendet, um befreundete Szene-Mitglieder und andere Gruppen zu grüßen (Greetings). Durch den meist freundlichen Wettstreit spielte neben der Qualität des Spiels auch die des Intros eine Rolle für das Ansehen der Gruppe. Es wurden immer aufwändigere Intros programmiert, die teilweise die Grenzen der zur Verfügung stehenden Hardware erreichten. Hacker, Cracker und Künstler Zu diesem Zeitpunkt spezialisierten sich immer mehr Leute aus dieser Szene auf das eigentliche Programmieren von Intros – das Cracken und die Spiele an sich wurden für sie zur Nebensache. Dadurch verzeichnete die Qualität solcher Demos und Intros eine Verbesserung, während das Entfernen des Kopierschutzes immer mehr zur Trivialität wurde. Zwar ersannen die Software-Firmen immer neue Kopierschutzverfahren, aber das Aushebeln einer solch softwarebedingten Beschränkung war relativ simpel im Vergleich zu der Programmierkunst, die für Intros aufgewendet wurde. Der Ruf (fame) von renommierten Cracker-Gruppen gründete sich oft nur noch auf den spektakulären Intros. So wurden die Schwerpunkte auch innerhalb der Gruppen neu gesetzt. Mit dem Auftritt der 16-Bit-Systeme, vornehmlich dem Commodore Amiga und Atari ST wuchsen auch die Möglichkeiten der Intro-Programmierer. Auf den 8-Bit-Systemen waren teilweise schon die Grenzen der Hardware erreicht, auf den neuen Architekturen konnten sich die Programmierer wieder austoben. Von den Denkansätzen spaltete sich die spätere Demoszene bereits ab: Im Unterschied zu den Crackern, die ihr Hauptaugenmerk nach wie vor auf das Aushebeln des Kopierschutzes und die Verbreitung der Spiele legten, widmeten sich die Programmierer der Intros mehr dem Hacken. Innerhalb der einzelnen Gruppierungen entstanden feste Aufgabenbereiche; Coder leisten die hauptsächliche Programmierarbeit und fügen das Intro zusammen, Grafiker erstellen Bilder, Animationen und Schriftzüge. Die Musik wurde oft mit Trackern erstellt, teilweise aber auch direkt programmiert (siehe Abschnitt Technik). Wandel der Szene Ende der 1980er und Anfang der 1990er Jahre wurden Raubkopien ein immer größeres Problem der Software-Industrie. Sie stellte wegen unausreichender Gewinne teilweise die Entwicklung von Spielen für bestimmte Plattformen komplett ein. Einige beschuldigen die Cracker-Szene sogar, für den Untergang des Amigas maßgeblich mitverantwortlich gewesen zu sein, da dort das illegale Kopieren der Spiele ausuferte; Raubkopien vieler Spiele waren schon im Umlauf, bevor sie überhaupt auf dem Markt erschienen, weshalb sich diverse Software-Firmen aus dem Amiga-Markt zurückzogen. Auch die Behörden beschäftigten sich zunehmend mit dem Kampf gegen Raubkopien. Neben einzelnen Leuten aus der Szene wurden auch ganze Gruppen verhaftet; Hausdurchsuchungen und Beschlagnahmungen der Hard- und Software kamen immer häufiger vor. Neben anderen Interessen war das ein weiterer wichtiger Grund für die Abspaltung der Demoszene von den Cracker-Gruppen. Es entstanden die ersten reinrassigen Demos, also ein Release von Computerkunst ohne Verbreitung eines (illegal kopierten) Spiels. Der letzte Schritt der Abtrennung vollzog sich mit dem Einzug der PC-Plattform und des Internets. Cracks für Spiele waren mittlerweile problemlos erhältlich, aufgrund der Vielzahl an neuen Programmen und Spielen wurde der Crack zur Massenware. Anders als in den 1980er-Jahren mussten die Programme nicht mehr per Post versendet oder persönlich getauscht werden – man konnte sie einfach aus dem Internet herunterladen, einschließlich des Cracks. Diese hatten immer seltener eine Intro, meist waren die Informationen zum Crack und die Greetings nur noch in einer simplen Textdatei untergebracht. Die Demoszene hingegen entwickelte sich unabhängig davon und etablierte sich Mitte und Ende der 1990er Jahre mit Veranstaltungen wie der Mekka & Symposium und später Breakpoint, auf denen jährlich die besten Demos vorgeführt und gekürt werden. In Deutschland fördert mittlerweile unter anderem der eingetragene Verein für Digitale Kultur die Demoszene, insbesondere durch Organisation der Evoke und der Beschaffung von Sponsoren und Geldern. Technik Hardware Die Anforderungen an eine gute Demo hängen maßgeblich von der zur Verfügung stehenden Hardware ab. Hier besteht ein wesentlicher Unterschied zwischen dem heute üblichen PC-System und älteren Plattformen wie dem Commodore 64 aber auch Konsolen wie der Sony Playstation oder dem Nintendo Game Boy. Die Leistung eines Systems ist vor allem vom Hauptprozessor, Arbeitsspeicher sowie Grafik- und Soundprozessoren abhängig. Bei nicht-PC-Systemen sind diese Komponenten meist festgelegt und nicht austauschbar. Eine beispielsweise für den Commodore 64 programmierte Demo lief auf allen Rechnern gleich schnell. Bei einer Demo für den PC sieht das anders aus, viele aktuelle PC-Demos laufen nur auf High-End-Systemen. Insbesondere beim Arbeitsspeicher gibt es enorme Unterschiede zwischen älteren Systemen und heutigen PCs. Während ein Commodore 64 mit 65535 Byte Arbeitsspeicher auskommen musste (im Vergleich: dieser Wikipedia-Artikel inklusive aller Bilder würde schon nicht mehr in seinen Speicher passen), sind heutzutage Arbeitsspeicher von zwei Gigabyte oder mehr keine Seltenheit. Für Demos auf PC-Systemen gibt es daher verschiedene Kategorien (Speichernutzung begrenzt), damit sie vergleichbar sind. Siehe dazu Abschnitt Competitions. Kritik am PC Viele Leute aus der Frühzeit der Demoszene missbilligen heutige PC-Demos, insbesondere solche aus der „Unlimited“-Kategorie, also ohne eine Beschränkung des Hauptspeichers oder der Programmgröße. Ihr Vorwurf ist, dass man dadurch komplexe Grafik wie Texturen oder gerenderte 3D-Modelle komplett in den Arbeitsspeicher einlesen kann, während man früher aufgrund des sehr kleinen Speichers gezwungen war, solche Details während des Ablaufs (Laufzeit) der Demo in Echtzeit berechnen zu lassen. Für die Kritiker besteht eine der wichtigsten Herausforderungen darin, durch Programmiertricks und ausgefeiltere Algorithmen immer mehr das Limit der Hardwarebeschränkungen auszureizen. Bei PC-Demos besteht aufgrund des Wegfalls dieser Beschränkungen darin keine Herausforderung mehr. Hierin liegt auch eine der Hauptursachen für die in den letzten Jahren stark zugenommene Aufmerksamkeit zugunsten von Intros mit maximal 64KB, 32KB, 4KB oder gar 256 Byte. thumb|PC-Demo: Interceptor von Black Maiden Die PC-Demoszene sieht sich allerdings ganz anderen Herausforderungen gegenübergestellt, wie der Optimierung neuer Techniken wie Pixelshadern. Durch die rasante Entwicklung der Technik hat sich insbesondere bei den jüngeren Mitgliedern der Demoszene eine Verlagerung vom Ausreizen der Technik („Pushing the Limits“) hin zur künstlerischen Gestaltung („Artcreation“) vollzogen. Während die Hardwarebegrenzungen der Vergangenheit dazu führten, dass die theoretisch formulierten Grenzen einer Hardware immer weiter hinausgeschoben werden (z.B. 3D-Umgebung in Echtzeitberechung auf dem C64), legte man auf dem PC den Schwerpunkt vielmehr auf die ästhetische Mediengestaltung und nutzt dabei die jeweils neu verfügbaren PC-Erweiterungen. Für die Anhänger älterer Plattformen bringt aber auch die Weiterentwicklung der Technik neue Herausforderungen. Längst haben sie mobile Endgeräte wie PDAs, MDAs und Mobiltelefone für ihre Zwecke entdeckt und führen auch darauf ihre Demos vor. Software Entsprechend der großen Hardwareunterschiede sind die Anforderungen an die Programmiertechnik für ein gutes Demo grundsätzlich verschieden. Das Hauptproblem für Programmierer auf 8-Bit-Systemen war, mit dem begrenzten Arbeitsspeicher auszukommen. Bei einem Commodore 64 etwa standen 64 Kilobyte Hauptspeicher zur Verfügung. Um ein Programm möglichst klein zu halten, griff man auf solchen Rechnern auf Assembler als Programmiersprache zurück. Das hatte den zusätzlichen Vorteil, dass Routinen wie Grafikberechnung wesentlich schneller abliefen, als beispielsweise mit dem im C64 eingebauten Basic-Interpreter. thumb|Pokémon Mini – Herausforderung für Demo-Coder Um ein effektreiches und imposantes Demo zu erstellen, besteht die Herausforderung vor allem darin, schnelle Algorithmen zu finden und sie platzsparend zu programmieren. Zudem entdecken findige Hacker immer wieder Tricks, um etwa vom System reservierten Speicher zu benutzen. Eine der ersten bahnbrechenden Methoden war der Rasterzeileninterrupt zur schnelleren Darstellung der Grafik auf dem C-64. Ein Beispiel für eine Grenzleistung dieses „Pushing-the-Limits-Paradigma“ ist die Demo ShiZZle vom Team Pokémé. Diese für ein Pokémon Mini programmierte Demo gewann die „Wild-Competition“ auf der Breakpoint 2005. Das Gerät hat nur zwei Kilobyte RAM, 768 Byte Videospeicher, ein 96 x 64 px großes Monochrom-Display und eine 8-bittige CPU. Die Demo wurde von den Besuchern trotzdem als eine der besten Demos überhaupt gefeiert. Im PC-Sektor besteht die Programmierkunst mehr in der Anwendung schon vorhandener Grafikbibliotheken wie der DirectX- oder OpenGL-Schnittstelle. Spezielle Routinen für Beleuchtungs-, Licht- und Schatteneffekte sowie spezielle Techniken wie Pixel-Shader ermöglichen es den Programmierern, immer eindrucksvollere Demos herzustellen. Zusammensetzung Ursprüngliche Intros hatten zunächst einen relativ festen Aufbau: Musikalisch und mit Effekten hinterlegt wurden verschiedene visuelle Effekte gezeigt, etwa rotierende Sternenhimmel, allgemeine Spielereien mit Formen und Farben oder virtuelle Flüge durch imaginäre Landschaften. Im Vordergrund standen meist Textbotschaften, die oft durch Scrolltexte realisiert wurden. In diesen Texten wurden vor allem die Beteiligten der Intros aufgelistet („Credits“) und befreundete Szener und Gruppen gegrüßt („Greetings“). Für die ersten unabhängigen Werke, die anfänglich noch als Intros ohne illegales Spiel dahinter gestaltet wurden, setzte sich schnell der Begriff Screen durch, auch zur Abgrenzung der „Cracktros“ der illegalen Crackerszene. Da ohne Spiel eine weitaus größere Menge an Speicherplatz auf dem Datenträger zur Verfügung stand, wurden recht bald mehrere Screens zu einer Megademo verbunden. Die Auswahl fand dabei für gewöhnlich über ein einfaches (seltener auch aufwändigeres) interaktives Auswahlmenü statt. Da das Hin- und Herschalten zwischen Menüs jedoch oft als mühsam und unnötige Unterbrechung empfunden wurde, galten solche Menüs schnell als verpönt. Es setzte sich mit der Zeit eine Aufhebung der Trennung durch und die Screens wurden zu einer festen Reihenfolge verbunden. Nach und nach bildete sich ein stimmiger Gesamtzusammenhang heraus, mit einem gemeinsamen Thema und einem schlüssigen Ablauf. Die ersten Demos in der heute üblichen Form entstanden. Organisation Die meisten Demo-Künstler organisieren sich in Gruppen Gleichgesinnter und arbeiten auf dieser Basis in Projektteams zusammen. Zu den bekanntesten aktuellen Gruppen zählen beispielsweise Farbrausch oder Haujobb. Innerhalb dieser Gruppierungen leisten die einzelnen Mitglieder ihren Teil in unterschiedlichen Aufgabenbereichen. Die Grafiker sorgen für die visuelle Präsentation, Musiker komponieren bzw. programmieren die Musik und akustischen Effekte. Coder (Programmierer) schließlich fügen die einzelnen Elemente zu einer fertigen Demo zusammen. Die Gruppenzugehörigkeit der an einem Projekt Beteiligten wird heute weniger wichtig genommen als früher; harte Konkurrenz, die einstmals bis in meist freundliche Auseinandersetzungen („Wars“) ausarten konnte, ist heute weitgehend einem Geist vielfacher Kooperation gewichen. Gruppennamen nehmen die Rollen von Produktmarken ein, die für bestimmte Stilrichtungen bzw. ein gewisses Qualitätsniveau stehen. Partys thumb|[[Evoke 2002: Einige Besucher schauen Demos in 3D]] Ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Demoszene sind die Demopartys – Veranstaltungen, auf denen sich die Szene zu einer mehrtägigen Party trifft, auf der die besten Demos der Gruppen auf Großleinwänden gezeigt und prämiert werden. Im Unterschied zu einer LAN-Party steht bei einer Demoparty die Programmiertechnik und Computerkunst im Vordergrund. Auch wenn sich die Grenzen solcher Veranstaltungen teilweise mischen, wie bei der finnischen Assembly oder der norwegischen Gathering, den größten derartigen Partys weltweit, wollen sich die Demoszener von den Gamern auf LAN-Partys grundsätzlich abheben. Gamer gelten auf vielen Veranstaltungen wie beispielsweise der Breakpoint oder Evoke als verpönt – wenngleich hier gelegentliches Spielen toleriert wird, legt man Wert darauf, dass die Erstellung und Vorführung der Demos im Vordergrund steht. Auswahl an aktuellen Partys: * Assembly – die größte Veranstaltung dieser Art mit langer Tradition (Finnland) * Breakpoint – die weltweit größte reine Demoparty, Nachfolger der Mekka & Symposium (Deutschland) * Buenzli – (Schweiz) * Evoke – zweitgrößte Demoparty Deutschlands * The Gathering – (Norwegen) * the Ultimate Meeting – (Deutschland) Wettbewerbe/Competitions Mittelpunkt jeder Demoparty sind die Wettbewerbe und Vorführungen der Demos, so genannte Competitions oder kurz Compos. Hier messen sich sowohl Gruppen als auch Einzelkünstler in verschiedenen Kategorien. Abgestimmt wird von den anwesenden Besuchern. Es ist durchaus üblich, Beiträge zu den Compos noch auf der Party fertigzustellen. Das Party Coding bis zum Stichtag wird trotz enormem Stress als besondere Erfahrung angesehen, die für viele einfach dazugehört. Damit ein Vergleich der eingereichten Demos möglich ist, werden die Wettbewerbe in verschiedene Kategorien unterteilt. Für besonders beliebte Plattformen wie dem Amiga oder Commodore 64 gibt es oft einen eigenen Wettbewerb. Für PC-Systeme unterteilt man traditionell in eine Speicherbegrenzung von 64, 16 oder 4 Kilobyte. Für alle restlichen Plattformen – je exotischer, desto besser – gibt es die „Wild“-Kategorie. Ferner gibt es Unterkategorien wie reine Animation, bestes Musikstück oder sogar für die beste ASCII-Art. Folgende Competitions sind unter anderem auf einer Party üblich: thumb|PC-64k-Intro: Pocket Safari by Black Maiden * PC-Demo (keine Größenbeschränkung auf PC-Systemen) * PC 64k-Intro und 4k-Intro Compos (speicherbeschränkte PC-Intros) * Plattformspezifisch, z. B. C64, Amiga, X-Box. * Wild-Compo (alle weiteren, beliebige Plattformen) * Browser-Demo bzw. Flash-Demo * Java-Demo * Animation * Rendering * Musik, verschiedenste Kategorien * ASCII-Art Literatur * Boris Bertelsons, Mathias Rasch: PC Underground. Data Becker, 1994, ISBN 3815811171 * Tamás Polgár (Tomcat): FREAX: Volume 1. CSW-Verlag, ISBN 3981049403 (Website) * Lassi Tasajärvi: DEMOSCENE: the art of real-time. even lake studios, 2004, ISBN 952917022X (Website) Ausführliche kommentierte Bibliographie wissenschaftlicher Publikationen zur Demoszene: * Demo Scene Research Quellen Weblinks * Exotica, ausführliche Informationen und Geschichte über die Demoszene in Wiki-Form * demoscene.info, Informationen über die Demoszene * pouet.net, riesige Datenbank mit Links, Screenshots und Rückblicken auf viele Demos aller Rechnerplattformen. * Chaosradio Nr. 62: Demoszene * Ein Artikel bei Spiegel.de über die Demoszene Kategorie:Computerkunst Kategorie:Demoszene